Foram as Melhores
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: O que as pessoas dizem quando estão perto de morrer? Quando todas as lembranças de sua vida passam diante de seus olhos... ou talvez, só as que você precisa lembrar... SasSak.


Bom, pessoal eu sou nova aki na comunidade de Naruto, essa eh minha primeira fic do anime, ateh pq eu devo dizer q nunca assisti Naruto, a minha fic é totalmente baseada em outras fics e principalmente no que as minhas amigas me falam sobre o anime. Essa daki eh dedicada à minha miga Yami no Goddes, tanto pelo fato de ser drama q eh bem ao estilo dela, e principalmente pq foi por causa dela q eu comecei a ler fics de Naruto, a primeira que eu li foi a fic dela, daí parti pras outras de outros autores… entaum kissus pra você miga, se tiver lendo eh claru. Pra os outros que chegaram eu aconselho lerem todas as fic dela, saum ótimas (momento propaganda! U). Mas agora vamos à fic em si, boa leitura pra tds.

**Disclaimer: **Preciso dizer q Naruto naum me pertence?

_**Foram as Melhores**_

– _Sakura-chan…_

_Ela pode ouvir aquela voz ao longe… bem no fundo de sua mente, era uma voz conhecida, será mesmo que poderia ser…? Ela não sabia onde estava, e nem por que não conseguia abrir os olhos, nem se mover, estava tudo escuro, estava frio… solitário… a voz que ela ouvira pareceu perder-se em sua mente, e sua própria voz ecoou… chamando por lembranças que ela julgara um dia serem lindas, desde que o conhecera…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Ia começar mais um ano no colégio, estava tudo no seu devido lugar por assim dizer… ela estava feliz de poder reencontrar as amigas. A jovem de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda já estava pronta para ir para o colégio, como era bom saber que iria reencontrar suas amigas depois de ter viajado durante as férias. A única parte ruim, é claro, era o fato de além das amigas, ter de reencontrar os professores para continuar a aprender coisas que ela julgava inúteis na sua vida…

Ela já estava lá na sala conversando distraidamente com Ino, Hinata, e Tenten, seu grupo particular, por assim dizer, de amigas. Mas sua conversa animada foi interrompida quando o professor de História entrou na sala.

– Ohayo! – cumprimentou o professor animado a toda a classe.

– Ohayo Kakashi sensei! – cumprimentaram os alunos de volta, em coro.

– Bom, antes de começarmos a aula eu devo lhes apresentar um novo aluno que vai estudar com a gente esse ano… pode entrar Uchiha…

Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, entrou na sala calado com uma expressão neutra e encarou os alunos, receoso. Sua presença tirou suspiros de Ino ao lado de Sakura que logo percebeu a reação da amiga, mas sua atenção também estava centrada no novo garoto, que realmente era muito bonito.

– Cumprimentem seu novo colega de classe Uchiha Sasuke.

– Ohayo Uchiha Sasuke! – cumprimentaram os alunos a mando do professor.

Por um momento os olhares de Sakura e Sasuke se encontraram no meio de toda a sala, os olhos dele eram inexpressíveis, a garota sentiu um frio na barriga ao encará-lo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Naquela manhã tudo estava um saco no colégio, Sakura estava na sala na hora do intervalo, faziam duas semanas que as aulas haviam começado, Hinata e Tenten estavam na área de lazer bem longe da sala batendo papo com Naruto, um aluno já antigo e Neji, primo de Hinata que também já estudava lá havia algum tempo. Ino tinha saído atrás do aluno novo, só pra se divertir, como adorava fazer com os garotos bonitos da escola, e principalmente novatos que não conheciam seu gênio anti-namoros. Sakura estava pensativa, e desde que as aulas haviam começado, na maioria do tempo quem não saía da sua cabeça era o novato, com quem não havia trocado uma palavra sequer ainda, de repente sua atenção foi chamada para a porta da sala fechando com um tranco, quando percebeu Uchiha Sasuke havia entrado na sala.

Ele ficou observando a porta por uns minutos e depois se deu conta de que não estava sozinho na sala, seus olhos se voltaram para a garota de cabelos rosados que encarava-o intrigada com aqueles olhos verde esmeralda que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um.

– O-oi… – disse Sakura ao vê-lo.

– … – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a encará-la.

– Algum… problema? – perguntou ela ao ver a expressão assustada no rosto dele.

– Eu… não sabia que tinha alguém aqui… – disse ele indiferente.

– Prazer… meu nome é Haruno Sakura. – disse ela tentando quebrar aquele ar irritante que poderia tornar-se silencioso a qualquer momento se dependesse dele. – O que foi? Parece assustado…

– Não foi nada… – disse ele ainda naquele tom indiferente, evitando encara-la.

Sakura logo calou-se ao perceber que ele não iria falar mais nada, até parecia que não gostava da presença dela, ela, por outro lado gostava de tê-lo por perto, ele era tão bonito, mas tão calado, se ela não tivesse falado provavelmente ele nem teria notado-a.

Não demorou muito para o sinal bater e o resto dos alunos entrarem na sala acompanhados do professor, Ino entrou como se estivesse a procura de algo, e logo sentou-se ao lado da amiga, tal como Hinata que sentou-se atrás de Sakura, e Tenten ao lado de Hinata.

– Por que não saiu no intervalo Sakura-chan? – perguntou Hinata. – Tem alguma coisa errada?

– Não. – respondeu Sakura. – Só não estava com vontade de ficar no meio de um monte de gente… queria ficar sozinha… só isso.

– "_Queria que ele tivesse conversado comigo, pelo menos como se estudássemos na mesma classe" _– disse uma vozinha na mente dela.

– Ham, ham. – Kakashi sensei pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção dos alunos que estavam numa baderna total, como se ele nem tivesse entrado na sala de aula. – Bom que notaram que eu já cheguei… mesmo tendo demorado tanto. Bom, antes de começarmos a aula, eu quero aviar que é bom prestarem muita atenção na aula, por que vou querer um trabalho sobre o assunto que vamos estudar hoje: Segunda Guerra Mundial… interessante não é? É bom que achem por que vai valer nota. Os trabalhos vão ser feitos em dupla, e nem se adiantem pra chamar seus parceiros por que eu já os separei pela ordem da lista de chamada.

O professor começou a dizer as duplas pela ordem da chamada, enquanto os alunos marcavam presença ao mesmo tempo, Sakura permaneceu meio que voando enquanto seu nome não chegava, era um dos últimos, já que era com "S". mas sua atenção logo foi chamada quando o professor anunciou sua dupla.

– Sakura vai fazer dupla com Sasuke… os dois estão presentes?

Ambos assentiram dizendo um "hai" e acabaram por trocar olhares…

– "_Eu vou fazer dupla com o Sasuke…" _– pensava ela.

Depois de trocados os olhares ele apenas voltou sua atenção para o sensei, quando ele começou a aula… Sakura estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem se deu conta de quando a aula acabou, e não tinha prestado atenção numa palavra sequer. Kakashi sensei liberou a turma com o terminar da explicação… Ino, Hinata, Sakura e Tenten estavam arrumando as coisas para irem para casa quando alguém se aproximou delas…

– Oi Sasuke-kun! – cumprimentou Ino animada.

– Oi… – retribuiu ele meio que a contragosto.

Sakura apenas observou calada a atitude da amiga até ouvir seu nome.

– Haruno… podemos nos encontrar hoje pra fazer o trabalho? Quero terminar isso logo. – disse Sasuke encarando-a, tal como sempre, indiferente.

– H-hai. – respondeu ela hesitante.

– Encontro você na biblioteca então. – disse ele. – Às três.

E saiu sem dizer mais nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

_Por que será que apenas essas lembranças lhe invadiam a mente naquele momento? Por que só aquelas em que ele estava presente? Por que ela não conseguia pensar em outros momentos maravilhosos que tivera junto de sua família e amigos? Só ele, só as lembranças dele vinham a sua mente… só ele… será pelo fato de que ela o queria ali, naquele momento? Ou só por que definitivamente ela não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça, nem em seu atual estado…? A resposta ela não estava certa de qual poderia ser, apenas acalmou-se ao perceber que mais lembranças surgiam em sua mente enfraquecida, lembranças que se aproximavam mais e mais do tempo presente e do acontecido…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Eles estavam sentados naquela mesa havia apenas alguns minutos, e ela não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pesquisar, não prestara o mínimo de atenção na aula, estava totalmente perdida nos livros e nas informações… o que ela poderia fazer? Dizer que não sabia de nada e passar uma má impressão para o garoto mais bonito que já vira ou tentar fugir de alguma forma? Poderia dizer que estava passando mal, e quem sabe estudar um pouco pra dar a impressão de ser realmente aplicada, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do garoto sentado a sua frente.

– Você não prestou atenção na aula não foi? – disse ele.

Sakura levantou a cabeça do livro o qual analisava momentos atrás e percebeu que ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, olhando para o seu livro e fazendo algumas anotações.

– Hã? – perguntou ela confusa, encarando-o.

– Estou percebendo que você não sabe nada do assunto… não prestou atenção em nada do que o sensei disse sobre a 2ª Guerra Mundial? – ele continuava a observar o livro.

– … – ela não sabia o que responder.

– Como espera fazer um bom trabalho se não presta atenção em nada do que o professor diz? – perguntou ele ainda insistindo em manter a atenção presa no livro diante de si, aquilo estava incomodando Sakura, ele estava falando com ela mas mantinha a tenção virada para o livro.

– Eu presto atenção sim… – disse ela indignada.

– Então como explica o seu livro estar aberto na página sobre Revolução Francesa? – perguntou ele, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer ainda estava olhando para o próprio livro.

Sakura percebera a mancada que dera abrindo o livro na página errada e ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo irritada pelo fato de ele sequer olha-la nos olhos.

– Eu presto atenção nas aulas sim tá! – disse ela aumentando o tom de voz. – Só estava um tanto distraída hoje.

– Com o que? – perguntou ele.

– N-nada que lhe interesse. – disse ela tentando esconder o rubor da face, ao lembrar que era nele que estava pensando, mas nem precisava tentar esconder o rosto, já que ele estava com a cabeça baixa.

– É claro que me interessa. – disse ele e ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. – Se a minha parceira de trabalho não presta atenção nas aulas, eu quem saio levando a pior por ela não saber de nada do assunto.

– Quer tirar os olhos desse livro enquanto estiver falando comigo! – disse ela se exaltando pelo fato de ele nem olhar pra ela, mas acabou chamando a atenção de outras pessoas que estavam na biblioteca e lhe lançaram olhares furiosos por ela estar atrapalhando.

Sasuke levantou o rosto encarando-a, ela havia se encolhido na cadeira devido aos olhares dos outros.

– Esqueceu de que estamos numa biblioteca? – disse ele por fim encarando-a nos olhos.

– Eu… sinto muito. – disse ela constrangida.

– Pelo jeito não vai dar pra terminar esse trabalho hoje… – disse ele fechando o livro do qual tirara as anotações.

– Mas… por quê? – perguntou Sakura confusa.

– Você ainda pergunta? ¬¬ – disse ele em resposta.

– Me desculpe… não era minha intenção atrasar o trabalho, eu sinto muito… – disse Sakura ressentida. – Prometo que vou estudar pra podermos fazer o trabalho amanhã.

– É claro que você vai estudar… – disse Sasuke levantando-se da cadeira, mas não para ir embora, e sim para sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Sakura.

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de rubor assim que Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado.

– … por que eu vou te ensinar agora, o trabalho fica pra amanhã mesmo, quando eu já tiver passado a matéria pra você.

– H-hai… – foi a única coisa que ela respondeu quando ele abriu o livro. Estavam tão perto um do outro que ela podia sentir o seu cheiro, era bom…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

_O cheiro dele, ela podia lembrar perfeitamente bem, não só daquela vez, mais claramente de outra ocasião, muito depois daquele trabalho, quando já tinham tornado o que se podia dizer de… colegas de classe, quase que amigos, embora ela desde já quisesse mais que aquilo… aos poucos a lembrança foi voltando à sua mente, tomando lugar… por quê? Ela ainda se perguntava no fundo de sua mente… por que conseguia pensar apenas nele? Com o tempo e as lembranças descobriria por que só nele…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Já faziam três meses que as aulas haviam começado, tudo estava as mil maravilhas, bom quase isso ao ver de Sakura, ela e sua turma de amigas haviam se tornado amigas de Sasuke, que se enturmara com Naruto e Neji, mesmo assim continuava com seu jeito calado, e isso realmente incomodava Sakura, aos poucos todos eles estavam se tornando bons amigos, mas ela queria mais que isso com relação a Sasuke… ele parecia tão indiferente quanto sempre, apenas estava mais educado por assim dizer.

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira, e Sakura estava indo para o colégio, andando sozinha pela rua molhada e cheia de poças de lama, sinal de que chovera muito durante a noite, ela andava descontraída, e estava quase na frente do colégio quando ouviu uma voz chama-la, muito conhecida por sinal.

– Ohayo Haruno. – cumprimentou uma voz de garoto vindo de trás dela.

Sakura virou-se para encarar a pessoa que a cumprimentara, Sasuke vinha se aproximando dela, ela is na direção dele, que já estava bem perto…

– Ohayo Sas…

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase pois acabara por pisar numa poça de lama e escorregar, ela ia de encontro ao chão, iria ser a maior vergonha de sua vida, e ainda por cima na frente de Uchiha Sasuke! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo… foi quando sentiu alguém envolvê-la com os braços, segurando-a forte, evitando que ela se chocasse contra a poça de lama, quando ela se deu contra estava sendo praticamente abraçada por Sasuke.

– Você está bem Haruno? – ele perguntou segurando-a.

O constrangimento tomou conta da garota e sua face ficou vermelha de vergonha, rapidamente ela livrou-se dos braços dele e pôs-se de pé, ou pelo menos foi o que tentou fazer, pois acabou por dar tudo errado e ela fazer a maior burrice da sua vida… ao tentar ficar de pé ela escorregou na mesma poça de lama e caiu por cima de Sasuke, este não conseguiu segura-la de novo e caiu de bunda no chão com Sakura por cima dele, lama espalhou-se por todo o lado sujando os dois, Sakura queria desaparecer depois daquilo, todos a volta na frente do colégio estavam apreciando a cena, e ela que tinha feito tudo… como fora tão burra… que vergonha!

– Ai… me desculpe Sasuke-kun, eu sinto muito… desculpe! – dizia ela nervosa e o mais rápido que conseguia processar as palavras. – O que eu posso fazer pra me desculpar?

– Você podia começar saindo de cima de mim. – disse Sasuke rindo da situação por dentro, seu rosto ainda deixava transparecer a expressão neutra de sempre.

– Ah, cl-claro! – disse ela ficando mais vermelha do que já estava se assim fosse possível, e levantou-se estendendo a mão para ajudar Sasuke.

– Você está bem? Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela sem coragem de encará-lo nos olhos.

– Não me chame assim, eu odeio quando me chamam assim. – disse ele.

– H-hai! Me desculpe de novo. – disse ela com a cabeça baixa. – Mas você está bem?

– Estou… – disse ele. – não precisa se preocupar. E você está bem Haruno?

– H-hai! – respondeu ela de novo, ainda de cabeça baixa.

– Dá pra parar de olhar pro chão? – disse ele. – Odeio quando falo com as pessoas e elas ficam olhando pra outro lugar…

– Você não seria o mais indicado pra falar isso… – disse Sakura levantando a cabeça para encará-lo sem acreditar no que acabara de dizer, mas veio por instinto, quando ela lembrou-se do dia na biblioteca.

Ele ficou calado por um momento apenas olhando-a, depois continuou.

– Por que fez isso? – perguntou ele. – Eu só estava tentando ajudar sabia?

– Eu já pedi desculpas! – disse Sakura nervosa. – Foi um acidente! Eu sinto muito…

Nesse momento Ino, Hinata e Tenten chegaram no colégio juntas, conversando e de repente avistaram o estado em que Sakura e Sasuke se encontravam.

– Nossa! O que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou Tenten segurando as risadas que como tempo seriam inevitáveis com a cena diante de si.

– Sakura-chan… você está bem? – perguntou Hinata.

– E você Sasuke-kun? – completou Ino.

Quando sakura ouviu Ino chamar Sasuke daquele jeito sentiu algo invadir seu peito… ele havia acabado de dizer que odiava quando o chamavam de Sasuke-kun, mas Ino o chamara assim desde sempre, e ele nunca dissera nada ou fizera alguma objeção sequer, será que ele apenas queria dizer que não era pra _"ela"_ chama-lo daquele jeito? Será que ele gostava da Ino? Não podia ser… ela fazia aquilo só por pura diversão… mas por que ela estava se importando com aquilo? O que tinha demais ele gostar da Ino? Ela era sua amiga, estava feliz que ele gostasse dela… não, não estava, ele devia gostar dela e não da Ino… mas no que ela estava pensando? Tinha que afastar aquilo da cabeça e bem rápido… ele não gostava dela e ponto… dava pra ver de longe… ele era sempre indiferente, não a chamava nem pelo nome de Sakura, só pelo seu sobrenome… talvez se ela não fosse amiga de Naruto e Neji eles nem tivessem se falado mais depois do trabalho de história. Mas agora a única coisa que realmente não lhe saía da cabeça era o cheiro dele, tão bom… ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz eufórica de Tenten que já não conseguia mais segurar o riso.

– Huahahahahahaha! – ria-se Tenten de maneira maliciosa e zombeteira. – Não dá mais pra segurar! Vocês tão muito engraçados.

– Vocês vão assistir aula desse jeito? – perguntou Hinata quase que acompanhando Tenten na risada.

– Vocês precisam é de um belo banho, isso sim… – disse Tenten contendo o riso pra poder falar.

– Eu vou pra casa… não vou assistir aula assim… – disse Sasuke já se virando quando ouviu Ino.

– Não se preocupe, eu passo toda a matéria pra você depois Sasuke-kun. – disse Ino.

– "_Aff… a Ino, passar matéria? Ninguém merece." _– pensava Sakura, depois voltou sua fala para as amigas. – Eu acho que também vou pra casa, preciso de um banho como disse a Tenten-chan. Vocês podem pegar a matéria hoje pra mim o negai?

– Hai! – respondeu Hinata.

– Então Ja ne. – disse Sakura tomando o mesmo caminho que Sasuke, pelo menos andavam umas duas quadras ate tomarem caminhos diferentes.

Ino, Tenten e Hinata caminharam para a escola, para a sala de aula pra assistirem à primeira aula de matemática. Enquanto isso Sakura e Sasuke andavam lado a lado sem trocar uma palavra ou olhar sequer. Até o silencio ser quebrado pela voz quase inaudível da garota.

– Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke – disse Sakura. – Por tentar me ajudar.

Ela no momento estava olhando para os pés, para evitar que ele visse sua face vermelha de constrangimento, e não pode ver um discreto sorriso formando-se no rosto dele… infelizmente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

_Aquela lembrança, era engraçada, mas ao mesmo tempo dolorosa, será que ele realmente estava dando atenção para Ino? Ele nunca iria gostar dela, nunca… e ela ficaria derramada naquela escuridão pelo resto da eternidade, mesmo não sabendo como chegara ali, preferia ficar ali a ter que presenciar ele ao lado de uma de suas melhores amigas… mas nenhuma delas sabia o que ela realmente sentia, ela nunca dera uma escorregada sequer, ninguém desconfiava do que ela guardava em seu coração debaixo de sete chaves, aquele sentimento que machucava, por ela não ter tido coragem de falar… será que ainda teria alguma chance algum dia? Será que ele o9lharia para ela como ela o olhava? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos e ao mesmo tempo respondidos pela última lembrança de que podia se recordar, e a mais recente, o motivo por ela estar naquela escuridão total…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Uma semana depois de toda aquela vergonha pela qual fora obrigada a passar ela dirigia-se mais uma vez para o colégio, mal sabia que aquele seria o pior dia de sua vida… já tinha amanhecido meio gripada, e sua mãe a aconselhara para ficar em casa, mas ela achara melhor ir ao colégio e poder apreciar Sasuke nem que fosse de longe e apenas pra si, mas não como ela o veria em breve.

Sakura tinha chegado na entrada do colégio, quando viu algo que a machucou mais do que qualquer coisa poderia machucar, ela estava parada na frente dos portões, de onde apreciava Sasuke beijando Ino… na boca. Ela ficou paralisada, não sabia como reagir, eles estavam se beijando a menos de três metros de distância dela, ela sentiu uma lágrima gelada e solitária escorrer pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo… não poderia estar acontecendo… não com a Ino, sua melhor amiga… como poderia… ela estava só brincando… com seus sentimentos…

– Sa… suke… – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar diante do que vira.

Ino e o garoto se viraram para ver Sakura, Ino estava confusa, e Sasuke assustado, Sakura havia visto tudo, ele não sabia o que fazer… na verdade fora apenas um acidente, ele estava entrando no colégio quando Ino apareceu do nada e abraçou-lhe, beijando-o. Sentiu um medo terrível percorrer seu corpo, não queria que Sakura visse aquilo, ela iria pensar coisas erradas… quando Sasuke ia abrir a boca para falar Sakura virou-se e sem olhar pra lugar nenhum saiu correndo.

– SAKURA-CHAN! – gritou Sasuke na esperança de que ela voltasse, mas ela não deu ouvidos e continuou a correr.

Sakura desatou a correr sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, mas sua atenção foi chamada por um som estridente bem próximo dela… de repente lá estava ela deitada no meio da rua… inconsciente com sangue escorrendo de um grave corte da sua cabeça…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

_Ela não sentia mais nada, não via mais nada, estava perdida em seu próprios pensamentos… pensamentos estes que levaram-na a conclusão de porque estava tudo tão escuro… por que ela não conseguia se mover, aquela era a última imagem que vinha a sua cabeça, uma carro, no meio da rua… ela não queria mais acordar, não depois do que lembrara ter visto, poderia ficar ali, naquela escuridão e naquela solidão pelo resto da eternidade apenas com as lembranças que julgava serem felizes, sem ninguém para faze-la entristecer-se ninguém que a fizesse sofrer tal como Sasuke o fizera… mas mesmo derramada naquela total escuridão e silêncio ela jurava poder ouvir aquela voz inesquecível, chamando-a de maneira tão carinhosa e gentil…_

– _Sakura-chan…_

_Era a voz dele, bem ao longe… seria de alguma lembrança? Não, era impossível… ele nunca a chamara assim antes… apenas pelo seu sobrenome, então de onde vinha a voz? De onde…?_

– _O negai… acorde… abra os olhos…_

_Não… definitivamente não vinha de sua cabeça, vinha do seu lado, uma voz que sussurrava ao seu ouvido, chamando-a, bem longe de seus pensamentos._

– _Me desculpe… por favor… como eu pude ser tão burro? – a voz continuava ao longe, mas audível e perfeitamente compreensível. – Por favor Sakura-chan, volte… olhe pra mim…_

_De repente ela conseguiu voltar a si aos poucos ao som daquela voz, mas sabia que não seria por muito… por mais que assim o quisesse, sabia o que a esperava…_

– Vo-cê odei-a falar com a-as pessoas quan-do elas e-estão olhando pra outro lu-gar. – disse Sakura com dificuldade abrindo os olhos para encarar um Sasuke muito preocupado ao seu lado, ele segurava sua mão, sentado ao lado da cama sobre a qual ela estava deitada.

– Que bom que acordou… – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto, o primeiro que Sakura via desde que o conhecera.

Além da voz de Sasuke ela podia ouvir o barulho chato do monitor cardíaco, acabara de perceber que encontrava-se deitada na cama de um hospital.

– Por favor… me perdoe Sakura-chan… – disse Sasuke.

– Você me chamou de Sakura-chan… – disse ela com a voz enfraquecida, quase que inaudível.

– Hai… – disse ele em resposta. – Eu não queria que tivesse visto aquilo…

– Você gosta da Ino não é? – disse Sakura sentindo um aperto no peito, com medo da resposta, mas a dor is além da resposta…

– Não é verdade… aquilo foi só um… acidente… – disse Sasuke. – A Ino não pode vir, mas pediu pra te pedir desculpas, disse que não sabia e que estava se sentindo mal por isso… não entendi do que ela estava falando…

– Diz pra ela que está desculpada… – disse Sakura ainda mais baixo e com mais dificuldade. – Eu é que fui baka por não ter dito nada…

– Você mesma pode dizer quando sair daqui, ou quando a Ino vier com a Hinata e a Tenten, disseram que iam vir assim que você estivesse melhor… só não vieram agora por que não deixaram vir mais pessoas na ambulância…

– Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta… – disse Sakura.

– Que pergunta? – perguntou Sasuke.

– Você gosta ou não da Ino? – perguntou Sakura já sem forças, quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, Sasuke percebeu a fraqueza dela.

– Você precisa descansar… – disse ele. – está fraca.

– Responde o negai. – pediu ela.

– Como eu poderia…? – disse ele.

– Por quê? – perguntou ela ainda confusa e fraca.

– Por que… aishiteru Sakura-chan. – disse ele encarando-a nos olhos semi-cerrados.

– Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun – disse ela com a felicidade invadindo seu peito, mas aquele aperto no coração continuava, e ela sabia o que era.

Sasuke aproximou-se lentamente dela e selou seus lábios gélidos com um beijo suave, que fora correspondido, depois se afastou para olhar aqueles lindos olhos esmeralda, que sem que ele percebesse começaram a perder o brilho.

– Sasuke-kun… – chamou Sakura.

– Hum… – respondeu ele num murmúrio.

– Sabe o que as pessoas dizem quando estão perto do fim… que todas as lembranças da sua vida passam diante de seus olhos num segundo? – disse ela.

– Por que está me dizendo isso Sakura-chan? – perguntou Sasuke temendo o que poderia acontecer…

Um frio invadiu a boca do estômago de Sasuke, ele não queria acreditar, será que era o que estava pensando…?

– As minhas… – continuou Sakura num sussurro. – Foram as melhores.

Ela fechou os olhos, os quais não mais conseguia manter abertos com a pouca energia que lhe restava, e depois das palavras de Sakura a única coisa que Sasuke pode ouvir foi o som irritante e constante do monitor cardíaco, indicando que ela não mais estava com ele.

Quais teriam sido as melhores lembranças de Sakura, ele não poderia nunca dizer… mas poderia afirmar que a lembrança dela permaneceria imutável em sua mente… pelo resto de sua vida.

**Fim**

**Bom… pessoal cá estou eu ao fim da minha one-short de Naruto… pow isso eh uma vitória total… eu fazendo fic de um anime que praticamente naum conheço… mas mesmo que ninguém leia foi legal fazer essa fic, deu pra distrair… e eu gostei, principalmente do final, achei legal… mas a minha opinião naum interessa, afinal eu sou a autora uu entaum plix, quem leu me deixem reviews, naum custa nada demorar um pouquinho soh pra dizer pelo menos que ficou uma bosta e q eh pra eu tirar do site… desde jah eu agradeço pra quem deixar review blz? Jah q eh one-short naum tem como eu agradecer no prox cap. entaum agradece aki mesmo.**

**Entaum kissus da Sun-chan e ateh a prox quem sabe! R&R PLIX -**


End file.
